


Maid For Summers

by MTL17



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: On a very special day Faith remembers how she became the Summers family personal maid/sex slave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and have no association with anyone involved in either shows. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Upon hearing her alarm Faith's first instinct was to smash it, but her training forced her to reach over and calmly turn it off. She allowed herself a few seconds to reminisce about the times that she could sleep until noon, and sometimes even later. Of course she quickly reminded herself that back then she had been miserable, so she flung the sheets off of herself. Then just as quietly as she could, she crept through the house and while her Mistresses slept peacefully in their beds Faith gave herself a quick but thorough shower, making sure she would be nice and clean for her wonderful owners, Faith unable to resist peeking in on their sleeping forms.

The urge to touch herself was nearly unbearable, especially in the shower, however whilst Faith was a bit of a slut for a spanking she wouldn't risk upsetting any of them. Not on this special day. So she tiptoed her way down both sides of the stairs to her room in the basement and began dressing herself. As she squeezed herself into her French maids uniform Faith did spare a glance to the leather pants and jacket she was still allowed to wear while slaying, but if she was honest with herself neither was that comfortable, and either way she looked smoking hot. She always did, but it was important that she look her best today.

Once her uniform was in place Faith admired herself in the mirror. The top half was squeezing her boobs so tightly it was painful and there was so much cleavage they were almost popping out, the bottom half was so short it barely covered her ass, and even after all this time it was still awkward walking around in high heels. The look was completed by a garter belt, thigh-high stockings and the ridiculous-looking headpiece. It looked all so frilly and girly, the kind of thing only the most shameless of subs would wear, and Faith loved it. Especially as the back was see-through, exposing the tramp stamp which proudly stated what she was, the 'Property of the Summers Family'.

She looked totally fuck-able, and she was sure that her three tops would agree, Faith hoping she wouldn't have to wait too long for them to ravage her. After all, normally she was fucked multiple times a day, but Mistress Joyce and Mistress Buffy had been teasing they would wait until after dinner to get the real party started, which sounded like a total nightmare to Faith. She was pretty sure they were just screwing with her head though, given their previous track record, Faith reminiscing about the past as she continued looking herself up and down. Specifically how this all started, and how the first time she showed up on the Summers doorstep she thought she was going to be the one who was top dog in the Summers family, something which nowadays made Faith laugh.

*

"What's up Mrs S." Faith had grinned seductively when Buffy's Mom had finally answered the door.

"Faith, is everything alright? Is Buffy okay?" Mistress Joyce had asked with genuine concern in her voice, which was more than Faith's Mom had shown her.

Swallowing down the bitterness Faith had smiled, "Everything is fine. She's just doing another sweep. Can I come in? I want to talk."

Proving she wasn't stupid Mistress Joyce had hesitated and checked Faith was wearing a cross necklace before nodding and holding the door open, allowing Faith to stroll in like she owned the place, looking around and then lying, "Nice place you got here Mrs S."

"Thank you." Mistress Joyce had said.

"Is lil Dawnie tucked up in bed?" Faith had asked, slowly approaching her prey.

"She's out like a light." Mistress Joyce had frowned, "Why do you ask?"

Faith had smirked, "Well, I was thinking maybe we coul get to know each other a little better."

"Is that right?" Mistress Joyce had raised an eyebrow.

Grinning widely Faith had leaned in and whispered, "Tell me Joyce, when was the last time you got fucked?"

Mistress Joyce had smiled, "You'd be surprised."

"Oh, feisty. I love that in a bottom." Faith had beamed.

"Oh Faith, I'm not a bottom." Mistress Joyce had smiled, "But clearly you are."

Faith had frowned, "Excuse me?"

"You're a bottom." Mistress Joyce had shrugged, "The posturing, the false confidence, the attitude? I've seen it all before. You're a classic case of an overcompensating bottom who's afraid to be what she truly is."

There had been a pause and then Faith had threatened her future Mistress, "You know what Joyce? I was going to let B come home to find your ass gaping, and doing the same to all her little friends before finally making her mine, but now you've pissed me off maybe I'll just skip to making her mine. Maybe I'll do it in front of you. Maybe I'll pound her tight little ass so hard I wake up little Dawnie and then line all three of you up so I can go back and forth between you, using all your little fuck holes for my pleasure. How does that sound?"

There had been another pause, longer than before, and then Mistress Joyce had offered, "I'll tell you what Faith, I'll do whatever you want, be the biggest bottom you've ever had, if you just do one thing for me first."

Faith had frowned suspiciously, "What's that?"

Mistress Joyce had smirked, "Take a spanking without getting wet."

"That's it?" Faith scoffed, "You sure you want to give your ass up to me that easy?"

"Do you?" Mistress Joyce had asked.

Faith had frowned, and then after a brief pause scoffed, "Let's just get this over with."

Mistress Joyce had smiled, "Follow me."

With that Mistress Joyce had turned around and headed up the stairs, Faith following close behind and admiring the middle-aged piece of ass which she had thought would soon be hers. She had been so naive. Then they had got to clearly what was Mistress Joyce's room and Faith had been wordlessly invited in again, again walking in like she owned the place. She remembered being a little disappointed that Mistress Joyce lock the door, but it wasn't like that wold have stopped Mistress Buffy if she had come home to find screams coming from her Mom's bedroom, Faith so lost in the fantasy of her fellow Slayer walking in on her topping her precious Mommy that she almost missed Mistress Joyce sitting down on the bed and calling out to her.

"Good, then bend over my knee." Mistress Joyce had smiled and calmly told her.

As she had said that Mistress Joyce had patted her knee, and even back then Faith had felt a weird down low tingle that she couldn't explain. In her arrogance she had ignored it, strolled over to Mistress Joyce and bent over her knee. There was then a long pause when Mistress Joyce just stared at her leather clad ass, Faith grinning instantly at the way the older woman lusted over her. Then Mistress Joyce had placed a hand down on Faith's ass, which was no big deal at first, but then the blonde had started to grope Faith's butt in a way that the Slayer would have never allowed any man or woman to do, and deal or no deal there was only so much of this Faith could put up with before she opened her mouth to demand the older woman get on with it.

However the second Faith opened her mouth Mistress Joyce smacked her ass with all her strength, causing the supernaturally strong top to let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeal. Blushing furiously Faith promised herself that wouldn't happen again, and at least for the next few minutes she was able to keep that promise, but it wasn't easy. Mistress Joyce had bombarded her behind with brutal blow after brutal blow, which wasn't even the worst part. Faith was a bad ass Vampire Slayer, she could handle pain. What she wasn't used too was humiliation, and those first half a dozen blows that came in between Mistress Joyce continuing to grope her ass, normally delivering a few hard smacks before going right back to treating her butt like a piece of meat.

What was worse was the verbal humiliation, Mistress Joyce telling her, "You know Faith, I have no idea how you can think you're a top. This hot little ass of yours was clearly made for spanking. On some level you must know that. Why else would you wear these tight leather pants. Mmmmmm, and they do look good on you. But I think they're getting in the way, and given this is your first spanking I really think it needs to be bare bottom."

With that Mistress Joyce had reached underneath Faith's body and unbuttoned her pants with the kind of ease which made it very clear this wasn't her first time doing this. Then she firmly grabbed her pants by both sides and then slowly began pulling them down. Having been on the other end of this Faith knew just how erotic it was to have some bitch's ass slowly revealed to her, only now she was the bitch, which made her cheeks burn with shame. And she only got more red when Mistress Joyce pulled the pants down far enough to reveal exactly what she was wearing, causing the older woman to giggle with delight and taunt her some more.

"Wow, really? A thong?" Mistress Joyce had shook her head, "And you think you're a top?"

"Hey, I like the way that they make my butt look, okay?" Faith had protested, even though it didn't stop her from blushing again.

"Who wouldn't?" Mistress Joyce had asked, taking a few more long seconds to stare at the beautiful sight before her adding, "But it still needs to go."

Mistress Joyce had then grabbed hold of the thong and pulled it down around to join Faith's leather pants around Faith's knees, and then she slid her hand over the teen's ass cheeks again, this time touching bare skin. Faith had half expected Mistress Joyce to spend the next few minutes groping her butt, which was technically true, but it came in between more hard strikes to her behind, which was actually something of a relief for Faith. Pain was always something she could handle to a degree, and at that point it had been a welcome distraction from suffering the humiliation of her first ever bare bottom spanking.

As was typical for her back then any little joy or small comfort was inevitably taken away, and while in reality Mistress Joyce had probably been spanking her for quite a while before she began slowly decreasing the time in between blows at the time it had felt like much more of a sudden transition. Which would have been alright if she could have just kept her damn mouth shut, but Mistress Joyce had also increased the force behind her smacks, and while it still couldn't compare to the worst pain Faith had ever felt it was enough to force cries of pain out of her, which had just made her feel even more humiliated.

It didn't help matters that her butt had been aching from the constant abuse, and it was only getting worse as the assault continued. Through it all Faith had been aware of the growing wetness between her thighs, and although that hadn't proved she was a pure bottom it had seemed to prove that Mistress Joyce had been right about her not being a pure top, and that revelation combined with the fact that she was fucking getting wet from being spanked made Faith cry. As in literal tears had fallen from her eyes, she had even sobbed like a little baby. God, even at her lowest she had never been quite that pathetic before, or hated herself quite that much. Then just when Faith hadn't thought it could get any worse Mistress Joyce had stopped, stuck her hand in between her legs and grinned.

"Looks like you lose Faith." Mistress Joyce had pointed out before pushing Faith to the floor, then when the humiliated Slayer, who was still sobbing pathetically, reached down to try and pull up her pants Mistress Joyce had firmly ordered her, "No! Don't cover up that perfect little ass of yours. I'll want access to it in a minute."

When Mistress Joyce had called her ass perfect for the first time Faith had blushed, but even then she had felt a weird sense of pride at the compliment which wasn't quite the same as her usual arrogance over her looks. Then Mistress Joyce had started slowly taking off her clothes, revealing quite a rocking body for a woman her age, the sight finally making Faith quit sobbing as lingering pain was replaced with lust. Figuring if the other woman was down to party in at least some way Faith had grabbed her own top and pulled it over her head. When she wasn't scolded for that she scurried to take off the rest of her things, although that meant she was waiting in the nude for almost a full minute when Mistress Joyce had finally taken off the last of her clothing.

Mercifully without any foreplay Mistress Joyce had walked up to where Faith was kneeling, shoved her face in between her legs and ordered, "Lick me."

It didn't really occur to Faith at the time but Mistress Joyce had definitely been further establishing her dominance over her by standing tall and proud while keeping a firm grip on the back of her head, although honestly Faith felt that it was her most forgivable mistake of the night given she had a yummy pussy in front of her. What was she supposed to do, not lick it? No way could she ever do that. Faith had always loved eating pussy. She hadn't cared that the few other tops she had met at that point had thought it was the act of a bottom, she couldn't get enough. Which as it turns out was a hint to what she really was, and she had just been too stupid to realise it.

Mistress Joyce had further pushed Faith down the path of submission by offering simple rewards in the form of soft moans and gentle praise, "That's a good slut Faith, lick that pussy of mine. Mmmmm, you're so good at that. Oooooooh yes, this isn't your first time, I can tell. Yesssssss, you're a born cunt muncher Faith, and I'm going to make sure from now on you get plenty of practice."

Faith hadn't really analysed that last comment as much as she should have, just shrugging it off as maybe this wouldn't be a one time thing, and damn, would she love to eat this pussy again. Then again she couldn't have possibly guess that at that moment Mistress Joyce had been evaluating her potential as a sex slave, and not even just as her sex slave, just like she had done for the rest of the night. In her wildest dreams Faith couldn't have imagined that she would be enslaved by a middle-aged woman with no supernatural powers, but that's exactly what had happened and she loved Mistress Joyce for it. At the time though, she just revelled in the compliments and kept eagerly licking Mistress Joyce's pussy.

Even back then Faith remembered thinking how helpful Mistress Joyce was, telling her exactly what she wanted her to do in great detail. Where to lick, how fast she wanted, exactly how much did she want her clit sucked or entrance teased, even the right amount of teeth. For a seemingly respectable mother Mistress Joyce hadn't been afraid to ask for a little clit nibbling, and Faith respected her for it. Still did. She liked it herself, although nowadays she was almost always the giver, only receiving a pussy munching if it was a special occasion, or she had been really good. Or if one of her Mistresses was in just a really, really good mood, although that normally meant she was in for an extra long, hard, deep ass pounding, the type of which even with Slayer healing she would be feeling for days later.

Faith frowned. Where was she? Oh yeah, the first time she had the privilege of eating Mistress Joyce's honey pot, and how much better it was than any other time she had gone down on another girl. And Faith had already eaten a lot of pussy at that point as she was a proud pussy whore. But this really was just something else, and not just for the wonderful taste, although that was exquisite. No, what Faith loved the most was Mistress Joyce hadn't just laid-back and whimpered pathetically, or quickly dissolved into just moaning her name, God's name and a few random curses. No, she told her exactly what she wanted, and Faith had thought that was as hot as hell, and still did. It's just now she saw it for what it was, a top telling a bottom what to do.

At the time Faith had just thought it was a sign she should hook up with more older chicks. That it was true what they said, older chicks knew exactly what they wanted and weren't afraid to ask for it. Although Faith learned there was a flipside to that as the desire to make this sexy older woman cum for her became almost overwhelming. However she hadn't wanted to displease Mistress Joyce by making her cum sooner than she wanted. She had been literally waiting for permission to make Mistress Joyce cum, and somehow that hadn't set off any alarm bells in her pretty little head. Fuck, she was such a dumb bitch. Thank God her Mistresses had put her in her place, otherwise she'd probably be dead by now.

Also in retrospect it probably hadn't been that long until she got permission, it was just Faith had been so starving for cum at that point it felt like an eternity until Mistress Joyce cried out, "Fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue. Tongue fuck me you little rug munching bitch, mmmmmmm, I want you tooooooo oooooooooh Gooooooooooddddddd yesssssssssss, fuckkkkkkkkk meeeeee aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

As soon as she had heard what she had been waiting to hear Faith had slammed her tongue as deep into Mistress Joyce as it would go. Given how much teasing Mistress Joyce had insisted on Faith should have guessed the real top would want the tongue to enter her slowly. Maybe she even had and had been too desperate for Mistress Joyce's cum to care. Either way it was one of the few parts of this memory that she didn't enjoy. In fact it made her blush with shame at how selfish she had been. But she never forgot it, as it was a sign of how far she had come in her training. Luckily Mistress Joyce had forgiven her for that mistake, and acting before she finished speaking, and not immediately taking the yummy pussy away from her.

Although admittedly that had a lot to do with just how hard Faith had been making Mistress Joyce cum, Faith remembered with a wicked smile. The long, sometimes frustrating build-up had a lot to do with it, but even before her very thorough training Faith liked to think she was a good cunt muncher. Not nearly as good as she was now she'd had the bitch training she'd so desperately needed, but she still made plenty of girls cum in her mouth. Nice and hard too. Although it wasn't on the level she had reached now, or even how hard she made Mistress Joyce cum that first wonderful time. Because damn, Faith had been absolutely drenched in thatt heavenly liquid.

The fact that Mistress Joyce had started roughly humping her face, and her initial shock at just how good this woman tasted, hadn't helped. Not that had stopped Faith from swallowing as much of Mistress Joyce's girl cum as possible, or the fact that as soon as the older woman started coming down from her high Faith ha shoved her tongue back inside her cunt and brutally fucked it until she got a fresh batch of girl cum. That had continued for a few heavenly minutes, before Mistress Joyce had shoved her away, Faith landing on her sore butt and letting out a long cry before getting on her knees and beginning to rub it, the fact that the older woman had to sit back on the bed as she gasped for breath making Faith feel much better about herself.

Faith had even grinned wickedly and told her future Mistress, "You're welcome."

Faith blushed at her past cheekiness, even as her now very slutty butt quivered as she remembered what happened next, namely Mistress Joyce scowling at her and then ordering, "Stand up."

Feeling more like herself Faith had obeyed with a smirk on her face, "Alright, now we can really start-"

"Faith, shut up!" Mistress Joyce had said firmly, "And turn around."

There had been a brief staring contest and then Faith had slowly turned her back on her future owner, something she would initially think of as a mistake, like everything else about the evening, but now Faith saw them as great decisions. Maybe even her true destiny revealing itself. Either way the result was the same, Mistress Joyce getting behind her and sliding her hands all over her ass cheeks again, squeezing and groping them maybe even more than before, which was saying a lot. And like before Faith just blushed and did nothing like the bottom desperate to be enslaved that she had been. Fuck, she even remembered whimpering at first because her ass was just so sore, and still she did nothing. God, she had been such a obvious pure bottom. And still was.

"Nice." Mistress Joyce had murmured.

"Thanks." Faith had blushed.

Ignoring her Mistress Joyce had asked, "You know my favourite thing in the world Faith?"

"What?" Faith had murmured softly.

"Anal cherries." Mistress Joyce had revealed softly, "I love taking the anal cherry of a hot little bottom. There's nothing sexier than a bottom getting her ass stuffed for the first time. The little gasps and whimpers they make as I fill up their little asses with every inch of my cock, the way they moan as I begin to fuck their butts for the very first time, and the moment they realise the true purpose of their back holes is just so addictive. But the best part, is the penetration. Knowing that you’re the first, that you've managed to get this hottie to give up her most private hole to you, her most forbidden hole, maybe even a whole she never thought she'd give to anyone, mmmmmm, that's so hot. Anyone can take a pussy cherry, but the ass? That's special. It takes a real woman to take an ass. A real... top. Not some wannabe. Here, let me show you."

Faith had whimpered as Mistress Joyce had slowly pushed her towards the bed, eventually croaking, "Please!"

"Shut up and spread your cheeks." Mistress Joyce had softly but firmly demanded as she pushed Faith onto the bed and retrieved her favourite strap-on and some lube.

Meanwhile Faith had crawled into the centre of the bed like a zombie, the entire time looking over her shoulder at the dominant older woman as she slowly stepped into the harness, pulled it up her thighs and strapped it firmly around her waist before covering it with the lube. Nearly the entire time Mistress Joyce had been staring directly at her, their gazes meeting a few times although Faith had always looked away to eye the large cock which had been about to take her ass. Her virgin ass. Another woman had been clearly about to take her virgin ass, forever robbing her of her anal virginity, and all Faith had done was kneel there on all fours like the little bitch she was, and always would be.

Then Mistress Joyce had got on the bed behind her while still stroking the dildo as if it had been real, before firmly telling her, "I will not ask you again."

Faith remembered being scared and horrified as she once again whimpered pathetically and obeyed her future Mistress by reaching back and spreading her cheeks, offering up her virgin ass hole to the woman who was old enough to be her mother. Faith had then felt a slight feeling of relief as Mistress Joyce squirted some of the lubricant she had been using on the shaft directly onto Faith's back door, the cold liquid touching her making the Slayer gasp slightly, and then whimper pathetically as she blushed as she had been again reminded what was about to happen and yet she did nothing. Except let out another gasp and whimper when Mistress Joyce began rubbing the lubricant in with a finger. Then both women cried out as Mistress Joyce slowly pushed that finger inside Faith's virgin butt.

"Oh my God Faith, your ass! Oooooooh, I've never felt anything so tight!" Mistress Joyce moaned, before grinning wickedly, "Mmmmmm, this is going to be heaven."

Again Faith should have really lashed out angrily, but not only did she do nothing but she actually felt a weird sense of pride that the tightness of her ass hole was pleasing this incredibly dominant top. It was a feeling that didn't go away as Mistress Joyce continued softly moaning as she buried her finger up to the knuckle in Slayer ass and then gently pumped it for a few long minutes, before adding a second finger. All of which felt disturbingly good, Faith wanting to tell the older woman to stop more than ever, but still she hadn't. She still hadn't when Mistress Joyce pulled her fingers out and then replace them with her strap-on, cruelly sliding it up and down Faith's crack for a few long seconds before firmly pressing against her target.

Then Mistress Joyce had taunted, "Tell me again how you're a top."

With that she had rammed forwards, popping Faith's anal cherry with one hard thrust. As her ass hole had stretched so did Faith's eyes, and when her virgin hole had stretched wide enough for something to slide through it Faith had let out a loud cry, let go of her cheeks and then grabbed the bed sheets while gritting her teeth to deal with the sharp and unusual pain. As a Slayer she'd had worse, and even before that she'd had worse, but it wasn't just a violation of her body, it was a violation of her soul. An assault on her identity itself. And that was a kind of pain she just hadn't been prepared for, her eyes even got teary with overwhelming shame and humiliation, which she had to wallow in for a few long seconds.

Then she had received a hard strike to her ass, followed by Mistress Joyce ordering, "Keep your cheek spread bitch!"

Again without her permission Faith's hands had shot behind her and pulled her cheeks apart as wide as they would go. Thankfully Mistress Joyce had then given her a few seconds to relax before she pushed forwards, slowly but steadily filling Faith's virgin ass with rubber cock. It had felt so unbelievably weird that first-time, but even in the moment of her ultimate defeat/surrender it had felt weirdly right, and even natural, to have a more dominant woman's strap-on dick travelling through her butt, slowly stretching it out for future use. To her shame at the time Faith was pretty sure she had even moaned as she was slowly anally invaded. Although she had also whimpered in humiliation.

Mostly Faith managed to stay silent, although there were a few sounds which inevitably escaped her lips, like a sigh of relief when Mistress Joyce's thighs had finally come to rest against her hands/butt cheeks. Or at least initially she felt relief. Then she felt overwhelming humiliation and shame, even more than before, and the knowledge that the entire length of that big dildo was now buried up her butt. She, bad ass Vampire Slayer Faith Lehane, had just been anally skewered by a middle-aged Mom who was powerless against her, and yet there she was, bent over and still spreading her cheeks with an ass filled with rubber dick like a little bitch.

Mistress Joyce had then made her cry out like a little bitch as she began pumping her hips back and forth, in turn causing the big dildo to slide in and out of Faith's now officially former virgin ass hole. And these were no soppy thrusts, not that Faith had been expecting them to be at that point. No, right from the start Mistress Joyce had sodomised her with the type of skill and passion only a true top could gain after years of practice. It simultaneously impressed Faith and maybe more than anything else proved that she really hadn't even known until that point what a real top was. That she had just been a posturing wannabe. A bottom begging to be put in her place by a real woman like Joyce Summers.

That became increasingly more obvious as whatever pain Faith felt quickly changed to just a little discomfort being drowned out by pleasure, and then eventually pure pleasure as Mistress Joyce effortlessly loosened up her rectum and turned it into a welcoming cock depository. Suddenly it wasn't just cries of shame and humiliation Faith was trying to hide. There were still plenty of those, but what was more frequent was cries, gasps, whimpers and eventually moans of pure pleasure as Mistress Joyce continued the incredibly skilful butt fucking, breaking Faith a little more with every thrust. Well, in many ways she already had, but at least for that moment Faith had continued to fight the fact that it was her destiny to be Mistress Joyce's bitch.

"It's okay Faith, you can moan as loud as you want." Mistress Joyce had told her, "Dawnie sleeps like a rock, and more than anything I want Buffy to come home to find your bitch ass taking my big cock, so she can see you for what you really are. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, moan for me you little bitch! Moan as I fuck you up the ass."

Mistress Joyce hadn't said that much, at least not compared to Faith when she was pretending she was a top, but it really got to Faith. Not in the way that it finally made her fight back of course, oh no, in the way that she increasingly started to moan, once again giving Mistress Joyce what she wanted. Although that was partly because Mistress Joyce had pushed her hands off her ass cheeks and then started increasing the force of her thrusts until her thighs were smacking loudly off Faith's butt cheeks. Almost as loudly as Faith was moaning and whimpering in shame and pleasure. Then after an eternity of feeling overwhelming pleasure but not cumming Mistress Joyce had started taunting her again.

"Tell me again how you're a top." Mistress Joyce had commanded flatly, "Tell me again what you were going to do to my ass hole. To my daughters ass holes. To us and every woman in this town. Tell me as I'm taking your little ass hole and turning it into the bitch hole it was always meant to be."

In response Faith just whimpered again and lowered her head, which had been enough for Mistress Joyce and the older woman had started giving Faith what she had no idea at the time she so desperately needed, a good hard ass wrecking. And oh, that first-time felt like a literal wrecking, Mistress Joyce later having confessed that as Faith was a Slayer she had been deliberately more rough with her than any other first timer, and she was just waiting for her to beg for mercy, which she would have happily given. Only none came. Instead Faith squealed in ecstasy, lifted her upper half up so she was on all fours, and then began slamming herself back against the big dildo, making sure that Mistress Joyce fucked her ass as deep and hard as possible.

As months turned into years Faith couldn't remember if pushing herself back came before or after her first anally induced orgasm. All she knew was that when it finally hit that orgasm changed her life forever, because afterwards no matter how much she tried to deny it she couldn't truly make herself believe she was a top ever again. It also made her berserk, so much so Mistress Joyce had even given up on the thrusting and allowed Faith to do all the work, the teen slamming her now very slutty ass hole to orgasm after orgasm as her cum squirted from her cunt and the greatest ecstasy she had ever known overwhelmed her poor body.

Even when she hadn't thought she could take any more and she collapsed in a whimpering heap Faith's ass wasn't safe from the dildo which had just wrecked it. No, Mistress Joyce had barely let any of it escaped before she dropped down on top of Faith, burying the strap-on back inside her butt before rolling them both onto their sides. She then began lazily pumping Faith's butt and rubbing the Slayer's clit, at first bringing her down from her high and then making her cum again. Either way for once she had been outlasted by a partner, even if that partner cheated by making Faith where herself out, and the last thing she had been aware of before she slipped into unconsciousness was another taunt which made her blush with embarrassment.

"You may not be a top Faith, but you're one hot bottom."

*

Faith really wished she could masturbate at the memory, but even if it wasn't forbidden she didn't have time. If she didn't hurry she was going to be late, and on this special day no less. No, she had to make breakfast for her favourite ladies and bring it up to them. Then hopefully she could think back to that wonderful memory of her first time with Mistress Joyce again, maybe this time with Mistress Joyce's strap-on inside her. And/or Mistress Buffy's cock. After all it wouldn't be the first time her Mistresses threatened not to fuck her only to end up DP'ing her slutty little ass. Of course, on this special day, it would be Mistress Dawn who would do the honours. Finally!

It seemed only right as this very special day was Mistress Dawnie's 16th birthday. And that meant she could finally join in the fun and get to fuck Faith however she wanted, the Dark Slayer's whole body trembling with desire as she recalled Mistress Dawn telling her in great detail how she was going to stretch her slutty Slayer ass and then the Summers family was going to pass her around like the piece of meat that she was. Faith certainly didn't doubt it, and she was greatly looking forward to it. She just hope Mistress Dawn would let her eat that sweet little virgin pussy of hers first, and ideally that by the end of the night all three of her dyke fuck holes would be filled with strap-ons. Whatever the case Faith was sure she would love it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and have no association with anyone involved in either shows. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Faith studied the tray carefully. There was bacon, eggs, toast and even a few sausages, but she couldn't help feel like something was missing. After all this was an extra special day, and surely it deserved something extra special for breakfast? Like maybe she should squirt whipped cream or something on her tits, and maybe her cunt, then lay down in front of Mistress Dawn before telling her to dig in. Yes, that sounded like fun. But would her other Mistresses be impressed with her initiative, or scold her for acting without permission? Maybe she should gently wake one of them up with a pussy licking? Frequently she had orders to do just that, but this was Mistress Dawn's special day and no one wanted to take that away from her by someone else getting the attention.

Luckily it seemed one of them was awake, Faith's enhanced hearing picking up gentle footsteps, the other woman clearly not trying to wake the others too. Of course it was possible that Faith was the reason that they were awake, which made her a bit apprehensive, but she was greeted with a happy smile which told her she wasn't in trouble. In fact given the sexy grin on Mistress Buffy's face it would be the kind of trouble that Faith very much enjoyed. For a moment Faith forgot her place and simply smiled lovingly at her fellow Slayer, then she quickly showed her Mistress the respect she deserved by curtsying with well-practised grace before greeting her.

"Good morning Mistress Buffy, did you sleep well?" Faith asked, before pouting, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Na, I was already awake and just giving myself a few extra minutes. And I slept wonderfully, thank you Faith." Mistress Buffy said softly as she approached with a smirk on her face, "Turn back around. Hands on the table."

"Yes Mistress Buffy." Faith quickly obeyed, trying not to grin as her Mistress admired her handiwork, while sneaking a grope of Faith's butt.

For a few moments Buffy just squeezed her favourite part of Faith's body, and she casually mentioned, "Quite the spread you have here slut."

"Thank you Mistress Buffy." Faith smiled softly, biting her lip before mentioning, "Although I was a little worried it was missing something."

"Like what?" Mistress Buffy asked softly.

"I don't know. That's the problem." Faith said, which wasn't entirely true but she was hoping to get a certain reaction out of Mistress Buffy, and sure enough she got it.

"Well, that's the thing... a walking fuck hole like you wasn't exactly built for thinking." Mistress Buffy teased softly, wrapping herself around Faith from behind and starting to kiss her neck.

"That's so true Mistress Buffy." Faith quickly agreed, "And I, oh, I would be grateful for any help you could give me."

"Well, how about some flavouring?" Mistress Buffy suggested before gently reaching down and cupping Faith through her uniform, "Some extra special flavouring?"

"Oh, that, mmmmm, that sounds real good to me Mistress Buffy." Faith moaned as the blonde gently started rubbing her through her uniform.

"Me too." Buffy said, reaching over and grabbing a piece of toast, "Not that your opinion matters."

Faith opened her mouth to agree, but Mistress Buffy stuck a piece of hot toast up her skirt so instead she cried out. It didn't hurt much, as the toast had already started to cool, but it was weird, especially as normally she would learn whether or not she was allowed to wear underwear or not once her Mistresses were awake, meaning that the warm toast was touching her wet pussy. For a few seconds Mistress Buffy just held in place before sliding it up and down, making sure was well coated before exchanging it for another and repeating the process. As she did this Faith wondered whether Mistress Buffy would do the same with the other breakfast items, cause that could be messy, especially with the eggs.

Fortunately that was not the case, Mistress Buffy stopping after half the toast was flavoured and then telling her bitch, "There, now Dawnie will have the option of an extra special breakfast. Provided she doesn't mind slut juices. And even if she does there's plenty of normal toast to go around, and you can eat the slut cream coated toast. Would you like that Faith?"

"God yes Mistress Buffy." Faith quickly replied, before admitting, "But I wish it was flavoured with your cream instead."

"I know, but you have to earn that, remember?" Buffy reminded her bitch while grabbing one of the flavoured pieces of toast and bringing it up to Faith's mouth, "Til then, how about you prove how much you love your own slut cream?"

Taking a risk Faith skipped replying 'yes Mistress Buffy' in favour of opening her mouth and biting down on the toast. Luckily it seemed that's exactly what Mistress Buffy wanted, as the second Faith opened her mouth the toast was shoved in her mouth, allowing her to bite down easily. She then let out an only slightly exaggerated moan as she tasted that pussy flavour toast. Which she did like, but Faith couldn't help wishing greedily that it was flavoured with the pussy of Mistress Buffy or Mistress Joyce. Or Mistress Dawn. Or their cum. Yes, that would be the best, Faith smiling dreamily as she fantasised about that while chewing the toast, swallowing it and opening her mouth again to be fed more.

This process was slowly repeated until Mistress Buffy was pushing the last piece into Faith's mouth, whispering in her ear as she did so, "Yeah, you like that, don't you slut. Mmmmm, but I bet you still wish it was mine. And I don't blame you. My sweet little cunt taste so much better than yours. Something you learned right here. You remember Faith? Remember our first time together? Oooooh, now that was special."

Oh God, did Faith remember that...

*

The first thing Faith had been aware of when she woke up was pain. Sadly it was a very common occurrence even back then, as even before she became a Slayer she was getting into fights all the time and waking up with a sore and aching body. Or at least parts of it. So initially it was like business as usual, as she groaned and tried to get back to sleep. Then she had became aware that the pain was coming from her ass, and it was because something was inside it. Something was inside her ass, memories having come rushing back to Faith as she opened her eyes wide and realise the full horror of her situation. Because not only was there a dick in her ass, but she was being spooned.

Bad ass Faith Lehane was the little spoon, which in that moment had felt almost just as humiliating as the anal violation itself. Maybe even more so, because it was a violation of everything Faith was, or thought she had been, whereas the dick was just a violation of one very specific part of her. A spacific part which was the greatest humiliation of all, but still just one part. Combined it was a miracle she didn't jump out of the bed swearing up a storm like she initially wanted too. But after the way Mistress Joyce had so effortlessly put her in her place Faith had been afraid to wake the sleeping woman, just in case the process was repeated and she couldn't walk for the rest of the day.

So she had gently moved Mistress Joyce's right arm away from her and began the slow and painful process of pulling her ass off of the giant dildo, Faith having pulled all kinds of embarrassing faces as she removed what that hole like a miles worth of fake cock from the deepest depths of her rectum. When she was finally free she rolled off the bed, landed on all fours and then whimpered as she reached back to rub her incredibly sore behind. At the time she had wanted to get the hell out of dodge as quickly as possible, but curious had got better of her and Faith had tiptoed over to the full length mirror, turned her back to it and pulled her cheeks apart. Her mouth had then fallen wide open, although not quite as wide as her gaping butt hole.

Faith had then tried to hide it and the rest of her naked body as she had heard the voices of Mistress Buffy and Mistress Dawn, initially panicked by the idea that they would come in to give their Mommy breakfast in bed or some shit. Instead they just argued their way downstairs, the noise somehow not waking Mistress Joyce from her slumber. Faith had breathed a sigh of relief, and then reached for her clothes before suddenly stopping as a wicked thought occurred to her. What if they had seen her? What if sweet little Dawnie and holier than thou Buffy Summers had seen Faith naked in their mother's bedroom? What if they saw that her ass was gaped? Surely they'd only be able to reach one explanation, and it would embarrass the hell out of them.

If she had thought it through for more than five seconds Faith would have probably realised what a dumb plan it was, and as she slipped out of Mistress Joyce's bedroom and especially when she started making her way down the stairs she did start thinking about it. Like how counter-productive this was to her original plan, and how humiliating it would be if they actually saw her gaping ass hole. But she had committed to the idea, and if there was one thing Faith hated it was backing down. So ultimately her stubborn pride got her into trouble. Or in this case pushed her further down the path of her true destiny of becoming the Summers family's sex slave.

When she had reached the bottom of the stairs Faith had endured one more moment of panic before putting on her game face and confidently strolling into the kitchen in all her naked glory. The second she did the bickering siblings quit their yapping and turned to look at her, both clearly shocked beyond words. Faith smirked at this sight, and trying to make them even more horrified she had continued walking until she reached the fridge, opened it and bent down to grab a carton of milk, deliberately bending at the waist so her gaped butt would be on full display. She then straightened up and without turning around looked over her shoulder to enjoy the fruits of her labour, only to get a shocking surprise of her own.

Faith had been expecting horror and disgust. For the squeaky-clean girl she nicknamed as B to be blushing and covering her own eyes and that of her little sister while screaming at Faith to put some clothes on. Instead both Summers sisters were eyeing her like a piece of meat, their eyes locked to her gaping butt hole like a pair of starving foxes suddenly spotting a chicken with a broken leg. At that moment Faith had realised she had made a terrible mistake. Well, at the time it had felt like a mistake, although again it was just another happy accident. Either way when she cautiously turned her back to the fridge and closed it the Summers sisters looked at each other, back at the future pet, and then finally back to each other.

“Did you …” Mistress Buffy had began.

“No.” Mistress Dawn had murmured softly, then smirked, "And I know you didn't because you seriously thought she was a top."

"Did not." Mistress Buffy had briefly protested, before admitting, "Okay yeah, but it was hard to tell with that attitude."

"Please..." Mistress Dawn had scoffed, slowly beginning to approach the other brunette, "With an ass like that she couldn't possibly be anything but an anal fuck hole."

"Erm, I really should be going." Faith had blushed, quickly dropping the milk back into the fridge and then beginning to turn around.

"Stay where you are! Hands against the fridge!" Mistress Buffy had ordered.

She did it with the kind of firmness and confidence Faith hadn't thought she was capable of at the time. Now she knew better, but at the time there had been a few seconds were Faith had frozen and just stared at her fellow Slayer, a silent war of wills happening between them. Then Faith found herself turning back around to face the fridge and placing her hands upon it. She even pushed out her battered butt, deep down knowing she was about to be humiliated again, and unable, or more accurately unwilling, to stop it. Sure enough the Summers sisters swiftly approached her, Faith able to see their grins in the reflection of the back door window. And those grins became even wider when Mistress Buffy roughly grabbed her sore ass and began kneading it like dough.

"You're right. She does have an amazing ass." Mistress Buffy had murmured lustfully, "So round. So juicy. So..."

"Fuck-able?" Mistress Dawn had chimed in, that grin practically glued to her face.

"God yeah, but looks like Mom already beat us to it." Mistress Buffy had quipped, causing both Summers girls to giggle wickedly. Then Mistress Buffy had moved aside slightly and switched her hands over, meaning that Mistress Dawn got the best view possible as Mistress Buffy had slowly spread those cheeks, emphasising Faith's gape, "Mmmmm, and Mom sure did a number on this anal slut's fuck hole."

"Oh, hold that pose. I got to get a picture of this!" Mistress Dawn had said excitedly, quickly retrieving her phone from her pyjama pocket and slapping a pic or two.

"Send me a copy?" Mistress Buffy had grinned.

"Of course." Mistress Dawn had grinned, pocketing her phone and then approaching the humiliated Slayer. Then she leaned down to get a better look, and slid her finger around the widely stretched butt hole, "God, I can't wait to do this to a bottom. It looks so much fun."

"It was." Mistress Joyce had grinned, announcing her arrival into the kitchen, amazingly her daughters not bothered by the fact that she was naked except for her strap-on, "Faith was one hot fuck."

"Ohhhh, tell us more." Mistress Dawn had said gleefully, "I want graphic details."

Mistress Joyce had frowned, "Don't you think you're a little young for this kind of thing Dawnie?"

"Ah come on Mom!" Mistress Dawn had whined, "Isn't it time I officially started my sexual education? Buffy started young."

"That's because she's the Slayer. She matured faster." Mistress Joyce had pointed out, and then when her youngest had pouted she had somewhat relenting, "But I suppose you can watch. After you get dressed and ready for school."

"Yes! Thanks Mom!" Mistress Dawn had exclaimed, briefly hugging her mother before dashing off.

"And bring me your hairbrush!" Mistress Joyce had called after her, "I want something I can beat this bitch's butt with."

"Well, it's been real, but I really got to AH!" Faith had tried to protest, yelping as Mistress Buffy had roughly smacked her ass.

Then Mistress Buffy had moved to block her escape and smirked at her, "What's wrong F?"

"You can't leave now." Mistress Joyce had said firmly, "Not without breakfast."

As her stomach had felt kind of empty Faith had enquired, "Breakfast?"

"Yes, it's the most important meal of the day." Mistress Buffy had grinned, "And you know what a growing dyke slut needs for breakfast, don't you?"

Feeling she knew the answer Faith had gone against her better judgement and softly murmured, "Pussy?"

"Yes. That's right, good girl." Mistress Buffy had praised condescendingly, "Sluts like you use a nice big helping of pussy cream every morning to start the day right. The question is, do you deserve it?"

"Forget deserving it." Mistress Joyce had grinned, "You've got to try this slut's mouth. Mmmmmm, I swear she was born to eat pussy."

"Is that an official offer?" Mistress Buffy had asked hopefully.

"Of course." Mistress Joyce had clarified, "You know I'm always happy to share with you."

"Yay." Mistress Buffy had grinned, and the she stepped even closer so she was invading Faith's personal space, "So what do you say Faith? Are you up for some breakfast?"

Faith blushed slightly as she found herself in a staring competition with her fellow Slayer, one she ultimately lost. She couldn't have possibly denied that she wanted Mistress Buffy, but this hadn't been how she had been dreaming about it at the time. She planned to roughly take her fellow Slayer, for Mistress Buffy to be the one eating pussy and maybe Faith would have returned the favour if her bitch was extra good. But she had lost control of the situation, and it already felt natural to submit, and despite her best efforts she couldn't stop herself from doing just that, Faith telling herself at the time it was just because she really wanted to fuck this amazing girl at any cost. Now she knew better.

So she had gently nodded, causing Mistress Buffy to beam, "Good girl."

That smile and those words had caused Faith's heart to flutter. She hadn't known why at the time, but she hadn't really had time to analyse it as suddenly Mistress Buffy had been pressing her firmly up against the fridge and pressing her lips to hers in a surprisingly soft kiss. At least at first. The kiss quickly became more heated, Faith even feeling emboldened enough to try and take control by thrusting her tongue into the other girl's mouth. She got punished for it in the form of the kiss immediately ending, a rough smack to her incredibly sore ass and then while she was busy whimpering and clutching her well fucked behind Mistress Buffy had pulled away, pulled down her pyjama bottoms and jumped onto the kitchen counter.

"Well, get over here slut." Mistress Buffy had commanded, "It's time for breakfast."

Faith would have liked to have quipped only of the blonde was up for returning the favour, but she had been immediately fixated on the freshly shaven treasured between Mistress Buffy's thighs. So instead she leaned forward and slowly started licking. Instantly she was hit with the best tasting pussy she'd ever had. Even better than Mistress Joyce. It was like honey and Faith hadn't been able to get enough, and she never would. At the time she had quickly increased the force of her licking to get more of that amazing cream, but she was quickly taught that was the wrong thing to do, first with a hard slap to her sore ass by Mistress Joyce, then with words.

"No, bad bitch!" Mistress Joyce had scolded, "Sluts like you should savour the pussies they are allowed to lick. It's a privilege, not a right."

"Yeahhhhhh Faith, savour my pussy! Oooooooh, lick it nice and slow and make me feel good." Mistress Buffy had quickly chimed in, "Mmmmmm, that's it Faith, that's better. That's soooooo much better, ohhhhhhhhhhh, savour my pussy Faith. Savour it like the treat it is you dirty little cunt lapping dyke."

Quickly doing as she was told with a pathetic sounding whimper Faith slowed the force of her licks right down, almost to the point in being ridiculous. Which had been frustrating at first, but Faith had quickly grown to appreciate the privilege of getting to savour the flavour of one of her Mistresses. After all, she wouldn't always be so lucky. That first time though she was gently licking Mistress Buffy's pussy for what felt like hours, and that was just waiting for Mistress Dawn to return. And when she finally did things didn't exactly improve in a hurry for Faith. In fact they got worse. Much, much worse.

"Here you go Mom." Mistress Dawn had grinned brightly as she had finally returned, practically running into the room and practically shoving the hairbrush into her mother's face.

"Thank you Dawnie." Mistress Joyce had said as she took the hairbrush and told her slave in training, "Now Faith, since you've been good I'm only going to give you 10 hard smacks, but only if you can avoid biting down on my baby girl's pussy. If you do, even a little bit, we'll start again. And it's going to be harder. Buffy you can come out and let me know if you feel even a hint of teeth."

"Sure thing Mom." Mistress Buffy had grinned, before beginning to count, "1 owww, Faith, you're going to have to do better than that. 1, 2, 3, 4, mmmmm, see, that's better, oooooh, 5... 6, 7, 8 OWWW! Tough luck Faith, maybe next time. Hit her harder Mom!"

That first time Faith had been taken by surprise at the suddenness and the force of Mistress Joyce's first strike, and she had bit down, although not hard, on Mistress Buffy's pussy. The second time she had come close, but she swore she didn't, and the same for the next couple of times. It took an embarrassing long time for Faith to figure out that Mistress Buffy was lying to keep the spanking going, and to make the older blonde beat Faith's butt harder. Which was probably the whole idea behind it, Faith had finally realised, the following years of being a loyal little bitch seemingly confirming it, although her Mistresses had never admitted it outright.

Although at the time Faith wasn't exactly concentrating on the wicked little plan to embarrass and humiliate her, because she was too busy desperately trying to lap up some of the sweet honey in front of her without biting Buffy's pussy, or her own tongue for that matter. Mistress Joyce didn't exactly make it easy, she was nice enough to spread out the blows rather than concentrating on one area, which would have made it worse. Well, when she really got going Mistress Joyce had done that a little, but mostly it was all over, and even if that was just to make sure her butt became bright red all over Faith still appreciated it.

Of course part of her still wanted to break free and run away, or better yet teach these women a lesson for thinking they could humiliate her like this. However Faith had just been so lost in eating that yummy pussy. And, as much as she didn't want to admit it at the time, Faith had been enjoying that humiliation, and even the pain of having her ass beaten like a naughty child, while Mistress Buffy had continued to taunt her and encourage Mistress Joyce, although Faith was only dully aware of what they were saying. Because again, she was so lost in eating pussy, which was probably another part of the wicked little plan which had left her helpless and being used like a slut.

Part of Faith had to admire the wicked little plan as the younger blonde continue to give the older one an excuse to spank her the poor brunette's backside with ever-increasing force until Mistress Joyce had to be using every ounce of her strength, Faith squealing into Mistress Buffy's pussy as the sound of the back of the hairbrush smacking off her ass echoed throughout the room. Inevitably Faith did legitimately bite down a few times, although again it wasn't that hard and it seemed to increase Mistress Buffy's arousal. So much so that she eventually rewarded Faith, or more accurately gave her no doubt beaten red behind some mercy.

"And... 10! There Faith, was that so hard?" Mistress Buffy had grinned wickedly, before asking her mother, "Can she make me cum now? Please?"

"Well, I suppose... but on one condition." Mistress Joyce had returned the wicked grin.

"What's that Mom?" Mistress Dawn had asked, trying to sound innocent although she had known full well what the answer would be.

"She takes it like a bitch." Mistress Joyce had announced, slamming her strap-on back up Faith's butt.

Faith cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain as she had been roughly anally penetrated, and then she had grimaced as Mistress Joyce's dick started thrusting in and out of her sore back hole and passage. But then her backside remembered how much fun it had the previous evening and suddenly it was relaxing practically of its own accord, like her own ass hole made the decision for her that it was a fuck hole. It was a decision Faith hadn't argued with at the moment, because it meant the pain was quickly replaced by wonderful pleasure, and now Faith knew it was the best decision her body had ever made for her. Unfortunately the anal penetration and the feelings it caused inside her was so shocking that she forgot what she was supposed to be doing, and paid for it.

"Mom! Faith's stopped eating my pussy." Mistress Buffy had whined.

"Then do something about it." Mistress Joyce had said dismissively, "Honestly Buffy, if you're old enough to fuck a bottom you should be old enough to keep her in line yourself."

"I thought that's what you were doing." Mistress Dawn had cheekily chimed in.

Ignoring her sister Mistress Buffy had twisted Faith's hair and yelled at her, "Bitch! Stop day dreaming and get back to eating me! Mmmmm yeahhhhh, I know bottoms like you love a big dick in your ass, but that's no excuse not to please a pussy when it's in front of you. Ooooooh fuck yeah Faith, if you want to keep taking it like a bitch you're going to have to be a good girl and make me cum in that hot little mouth of yours, and all over your dyke face. Ohhhhhhhhh, that's more like it, yes, fuck me, fuck me with your little lezzie tongue you fucking dyke whore! Yes! Yes! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, fuck me you dyke!"

Again even though she should have done anything but Faith had returned to licking the yummy treat in front of her, for a while concentrating on just speeding up the force of her licks and attacking Mistress Buffy's clit with every swipe of her tongue. Then in a brief moment of power she shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into her future Mistress and started pounding it in and out of her with every ounce of her Slayer strength and speed. As it was still a soft wet object it didn't do any real damage, a fact Faith had learned from the past few years of worshipping Mistress Joyce's cunt and butt hole, but it certainly reduced Mistress Buffy to an incoherent mess as she obviously raced towards the climax she craved.

For maybe about a second Faith had a proud smirk on her face, but then as if sensing the Slayer was proud of herself Mistress Joyce had pulled her ass cheeks wide apart, exposing her big dick pounding in and out of Faith's most intimate hole. Damn, Faith had practically felt Mistress Joyce's eyes on her stretched butt hole, and it totally wiped the smirk off her face and replaced it with a blush. Especially because she suddenly became horribly aware that she was racing towards climax herself, Mistress Joyce effortlessly taking her to the edge only to deny her at the last possible second and slowed down her thrusts, which was clearly more encouragement for Faith to tongue fuck her daughter.

Which she did, but unfortunately Mistress Buffy came with little warning and came like a geyser, even more powerfully than Mistress Joyce had done the previous night, and Faith had choked and pulled away slightly, which just meant her face was hit more with the spray. She was immediately punished for it with a series of hard slaps to her incredibly sore ass, Mistress Joyce having apparently put the hairbrush down within reaching distance because it definitely felt like she was using it again. Meanwhile Mistress Buffy roughly shoved Faith's face back into her cunt and forced her to eat her out some more, so she had, Faith eagerly shoving her tongue back into the other girl's pussy and started fucking her with it again.

When Mistress Buffy came for the second time Faith had immediately pulled her tongue out and started swallowing that yummy liquid. She took as much as she could down her throat, but she was still new to this, and as a result a lot of it ended up on her face. Which she had later learned wasn't a bad thing, her Mistresses actually loved her to be covered in their cum, however she couldn't have guessed it at the time from the way that Mistress Buffy had been twisting her hair painfully and practically suffocating her with her cunt. Or from the way that Mistress Joyce had continued beating her butt, either with the hairbrush or just her bare hand, both of which felt like it was doing some serious damage to her poor little backside.

Also pretty much the entire time Mistress Joyce was yelling at her, "More! More bitch! Swallow my daughter's cum! Faith, you can do better than that. Mmmmm, and if you ever want to cum you're going too. Ohhhhh yeahhhhh, if you want to cum like a little bitch with a dick in your ass you're going to have to do better and swallow more of my daughter's cum."

The crazy thing had been that was exactly what Faith wanted, and she was too far gone to really question it at that moment, so she had tried harder to make Mistress Buffy cum and then swallow at least the majority of that heavenly cream than she had ever tried to do anything before. For it she was rewarded with several cum facials, and then finally Mistress Buffy pulled back, gasping and whimpering that she just couldn't take any more. But no orgasm for her. No, instead Mistress Joyce had just continued butt fucking her at that incredibly teasing pace, which of course had made the mighty Faith whimper pathetically.

It took a lot longer than it should have to realise why she was being denied, and when she finally had instead of lashing out Faith had let out an extra pathetic cry, pressed her face down onto the kitchen island and literally started to cry like the little bitch she had become. Out of the corner of her eye she had seen Mistress Buffy look at her with disdain, and Faith hadn't blamed her. She still didn't, but it was different back then, as she had thought herself a dignified Slayer, like Mistress Buffy, lying to herself and her fellow Slayer when she had first rolled into town, and at that moment Mistress Joyce had been making it crystal clear she was anything but.

Still, for a few long seconds, perhaps even a minute or two, Faith clung to the illusion that she still had a shred of dignity left. It was probably only a delusion at that point, and only really meant that she went longer without cumming. Although it did mean Mistress Joyce had been able to enjoy her ass for a little longer, Mistress Buffy and Mistress Dawn had been able to enjoy the sight of her getting put in her place, and Faith had been able to feel the big cock of a real woman moving through her rectum, so it wasn't a total loss. Of course ultimately no matter how much she had wanted to try to fight her true nature at that point Faith had just needed to cum so bad.

Which was why Faith had started to beg, starting out with just a whimper at first, but getting louder as she gave into her desperate need, "Fuck me. Fuck my ass. Please? Ooooooh, fuck my ass, mmmmm, you promised, aaaaahhhhh, you promised if I made B cum you would make me cum, so do it! Please? Mmmmm, please make me cum, make me cum with a big fucking dick up my ass! Oh fuck! Ooooooh fuckkkkkk, oh fuck just make me cum!"

"You wanna cum, huh?" Mistress Joyce had taunted.

"Yes." Faith had whimpered.

"Cum like a bitch?" Mistress Joyce had pushed.

"Yes, I wanna cum like a bitch! I wanna cum like a little bitch with a dick up my ass!" Faith had pleaded.

"Good." Mistress Joyce had said, before suddenly pulling her dick completely out of Faith's ass hole, smacking her butt hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle and then ordered, "Follow me."

Mistress Joyce had then turned her back on Faith and walk through her home, leaving the submissive Slayer to slowly straighten herself up, turn around and started rubbing her abused butt while staring at the retreating housewife. Faith wasn't sure how long she stayed there, but the clearing of Mistress Buffy's throat prompted her to follow, and then blush as the Summers sisters snapped a few more shots of her battered backside. A particularly loud giggle from Mistress Dawn had cause Faith to momentarily look over her shoulder and scowl at the youngest Summers, but she quickly stopped and kept walking when she had received a scowl in return from Mistress Buffy.

Faith cautiously entered the Summers family living room just in time to see Joyce take a seat on the couch and look at her expectantly. This caused her to stop in her tracks, the Summers sisters almost walking into her in the process, causing Mistress Buffy to grumble and smack her ass. Faith let out an embarrassing yelp and moved into the centre of the room, the entire time glancing back and forth between Mistress Joyce, and the big dildo which had been churning her insides, Faith still unable to believe that she was able to take that monster up her butt. And that doing so felt so good, the thought consuming her for a few long seconds.

Then Mistress Joyce had ordered, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your slutty little ass back on this dick and ride it. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, you want to cum so badly with this dick in your ass? You do it. Bounce that ass on my big dick, and do it facing me so my daughters can get a good view of your cheeks jiggling as you prove what an anal loving little bottom you truly are."

Faith had blushed once again as she hesitated briefly, then she had quickly got on top of Mistress Joyce, lined up her gaping butt hole with the big strap-on and pushed herself downwards. It was embarrassing just how quickly she had got into the correct position, and even more embarrassing how quickly and easily she slid her battered back hole down the full length of the toy and started riding it, but Faith just hadn't cared. It just felt too good. To amazingly good. Which was why she didn't care about anything else, like the pictures being taken of her, and the encouragement she received from her two other future Mistresses.

"That's it Faith, ride that cock!" Mistress Buffy had eagerly encouraged.

"Yeah, show us what a hot little ass whore you are!" Mistress Dawn had eagerly agreed.

"Bounce that booty!" Mistress Buffy hollered.

"Make those cheeks jiggle you little butt slut!" Mistress Dawn had laughed.

"Oh God Faith, your butt hole looks so good stretched around Mom's cock." Mistress Buffy had giggled eagerly.

"It's like she was made to take it up the ass." Mistress Dawn had said lustfully.

"That's because she was." Mistress Joyce had grinned, "Just look at her girls. Just look at her go! Oh yeah, look at her riding that big girl dick with her slutty little bitch hole. No dignity. No self-respect. No shame. Just a hot little bottom with a desperate need for a big dyke dick up her butt. Clearly this whore is nothing but an ass on legs. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, Faith is nothing but a fuck hole. Ooooooooh, she isn't meant to be anything but an anal slave, and a dyke one at that. Mmmmmm, and it would be wrong to not use her for her intended purpose."

At the time Faith wished she could have blocked out, but now she realised their words were just part of the process of her becoming her true self, which went double for the amazing climaxes she received partly because of those words. Well, the main reason was Mistress Joyce's massive dildo hammering in and out of her ass, but everything else had her cumming like she never had before, not even when Mistress Joyce had taken her anal cherry. And for good reason, because as wonderful as it was having one Mistress having three was even better, as she would soon learn. Well, arguably two, but soon it would be officially three, and Faith could only imagine how amazing that would be.

As Mistress Buffy continued playing with her in the present Faith remembered the first time she had cum in the Summers family living room. It was so hard that she covered Mistress Joyce's belly with her cream while Mistress Buffy and Mistress Dawn had giggled maniacally and taken more photos of her with their phones, while continuing to discuss what an anal whore she was. Which combined with the fact that Mistress Joyce had started thrusting upwards just made Faith cum again and again and again, and the brunette had switched from a frantic bouncing to using every ounce of her strength to truly give herself a rectum wrecking.

It was all a blur after that, as the next thing she was truly aware of was being lifted up so the dildo slid out of her battered butt hole. That poor hole which was once so tiny and tight remaining gaping open even wider than before, the fact that Mistress Joyce was holding her in the air and spreading her cheeks as she quivered and twitched from the after-shocks of her orgasms. This of course had allowed the Summers sisters a chance to take a few more shots of her wrecked ass hole, Mistress Buffy and Mistress Dawn giggling sadistically the entire time. Then Faith was unceremoniously dropped down onto her knees, the cock which had just been deep inside her butt slapping her in the face.

"Suck it bitch!" Mistress Joyce had ordered, grabbing Faith's hair and guiding her mouth to the head of the toy, "Suck my dick clean of your nasty anal juices!"

Faith had whimpered pathetically and then immediately opened her mouth. At the time she wanted to believe she was going to protest, but deep down she knew she was just obeying orders, and either way Mistress Joyce had wasted no time in shoving the dildo which had taken her anal cherry the night before and ravaged her ass again that morning directly into Faith's mouth, making the Slayer taste her own ass for the first time in her life. To her shame she instantly loved it, which caused another pathetic whimper to escape her lips, although Faith barely noticed as she was too busy beginning to suck a strap-on for the first time in her life.

At that point she'd only sucked a couple of dudes, but concluded she preferred being the one to get the blow job. Mistress Joyce quickly taught her different, with Mistress Buffy and Mistress Dawn only too happy to help, gleefully taking pictures of Faith going ass to mouth for the first time in her life and taunting her. Of course Faith hadn't registered a word they were saying as she was too lost in her humiliation, and greedily slurpping up every drop of her anal cream from the first few inches of the girl cock before beginning to eagerly bob her head up and down the shaft, taking inch after inch into her mouth, and with a lot of effort, down her untrained throat. God, her first few attempts at deep throating had been pathetic. Luckily she had loving Mistresses who had solved that problem for her.

*

Faith was awoken from her memories by a sharp slap to her ass, which made her yelp loudly, and then Mistress Buffy growled in her ear, "Stop day dreaming and go give Dawnie her birthday breakfast!"

With a happy grin Faith replied, "Yes Mistress Buffy."


End file.
